


Family Emotions

by shanachie



Series: Sneaky Movie Geek [2]
Category: DC Legend’s of Tomorrow
Genre: Leonard has feelings, Lisa brings out the best and worst in him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard doesn’t tell his sister he loves her in the traditional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Second in my Sneaky Movie Geek series. I’m also going to post the movies and add to them as I add more movies. I’ve got movies that I’d like to use, but I just need some ideas for the stories. :-)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Looking around the control room of the Waverider, Snart made sure he was alone before approaching the table where they most often spoke with the AI. “Gideon,” he drawled.

“Yes, Mr. Snart?” the AI answered promptly.

“You can show me anything in time?”

“Yes, Mr. Snart.”

“Central City. December 2016,” Snart requested.

“Anyone in particular you’re looking for?” Gideon requested. “Or a more specific date?”

“Lisa Snart and as close to the first as you can.”

A minute later, a scene flickered to life in front of Snart. Lisa was sprawled in a booth at _Saints and Sinners_ nursing a beer and playing with a small coin. A small smile snuck over his features when he recognized the coin, but just as quickly faded.

He hadn’t missed her birthday, not once in all the years she’d been alive, not even when he’d been in juvie or jail. It looked like he’d be missing it this year though. He didn’t think Hunter would agree to bending the timeline just so he could surprise his sister for her birthday.

“If you would like, I am able to connect you to your sister,” Gideon broke into his thoughts.

His head snapped up, blue eyes jerking away from the image of his sister’s form. “Gideon?”

“I am able to initiate a phone call with your sister on the day in question,” Gideon informed him. “I cannot take you there, but I can allow you to speak with her.”

“Do it.”

On the hologram, Lisa’s slouch straightened up as she dug around in her pocket, although her other hand still clutched the coin. A minute later she had her phone out and was answering it, her mouth forming words that Snart heard clearly after a slight delay, “Who is this?”

“Hey, Train Wreck.”

“Jerk,” she returned. Snart was glad he could see the smile that raced across her face when she realized he was on the phone. “You’re missing a hell of a party.”

“I’m sure.” He leaned against the console, wishing he was at the bar with her. “Happy birthday, sis.”

“When’re ya coming home, Lenny?” she asked in return.

“I don’t know. Soon, I hope, but not in time to change this.”

“What’dya mean, Lenny?”

Snart didn’t outwardly wince, but he did clench his hands. “Nothing, Lise. I’m just not gonna make it home for your birthday this year.”

“So I’ll come get you,” she told him. “It’s not the first time I broke you out of jail.”

“I’m not _in_ jail,” he explained. “I told you I needed to go away for a while.”

He could see her pouting in the hologram. “Fine, but I won’t be responsible for my actions. I’ll try to stay out of jail.”

“As you wish,” he responded, adding, “Train wreck,” so it didn’t seem like he was getting too sentimental.

“Love ya, too, big brother.”


End file.
